


Public Displays of Affection

by mik3yfckinway (snowpuffle)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Top Gerard Way, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/mik3yfckinway
Summary: With an exasperated huff, Frank steps back, but not before grabbing either side of the other’s head and licking a slow, wet trail up his face.“Oh no you fuckin’ didn’t,” Gerard growls, away from the mic so the crowd can’t hear.Frank just sticks his tongue out, grinning when Gerard turns on his heel to sing at the other end of the stage.





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this cus im stressed

Frank leans against the wall inside the bus, kicking piles of unwashed laundry up from the ground and onto the bunks.

“How do you feel about PDA?” He asks Gerard, who is draped over the side of his bunk, legs and arms swinging over the edge. Tonight’s show doesn’t start for another 5 hours, but Gerard has already donned his sheriff’s attire and heavy eyeliner.

“Personal Data Assistants? I have a cell, I don’t need one.”

Frank tosses a dirty sock at Gerard, who springs out of the bunk and onto the floor to avoid the undoubtedly disease-ridden item. “No, idiot. Public displays of affection.”

Gerard crosses the aisle and brings a finger to Frank’s jaw, tilting his head up until they’re eye to eye, purring, “Why, sugar? Gettin' ideas?”

Licking his lips, Frank manages to meet Gerard's eyes and quirks an eyebrow. "Maybe. Unless, of course, you'd be opposed to that." Gerard's other hand snakes its way to Frank's lower back, holding the other against the wall.

"Well, I don't see why not," Gerard nips at Frank's earlobe, making the younger hiss, "but do me a favor, Frankie."

Leaning back, but with his hands still keeping Frank rooted to the spot, Gerard continues. "Let me handle the PDA's," Frank opens his mouth to question, but Gerard shushes him with a finger and a stern look, "Don't want you getting too carried away now, do we?"

Frank nods. He wouldn't get carried away.

  
-

  
Frank was getting carried away.

The music, the screaming from the crowd, the blaring lights - everything was blending together into a sea of nothingness as he zoned in on Gerard. The front man was busy entertaining the crowd, too preoccupied to notice the hungry look in Frank's eyes and certainly too distracted to see him coming up from behind.

"Say a pr- ah," Gerard gasps as Frank grabs his crotch, momentarily distracted by the pressure on his hips.

Frank ignores Gerard’s hands and starts rubbing until the crowd begins to scream and the flash of cameras snaps him out of his haze. With an exasperated huff, Frank steps back, but not before grabbing either side of the other’s head and licking a slow, wet trail up his face.

“Oh no you fuckin’ didn’t,” Gerard growls, away from the mic so the crowd can’t hear.

Frank just sticks his tongue out, grinning when Gerard turns on his heel to sing at the other end of the stage.

  
-

  
Gerard pushes Frank onto his back on the couch, straddling him. The band and crew clear out after the shows, busy with after parties and post-show cleanups, and Gerard takes the opportunity to use the more spacious living area rather than the cramped bunks.

Their lips are slick and swollen, and Gerard’s tongue pushes into Frank’s mouth insistently.

As Gerard begins sucking the tattoos on Frank’s neck, making his way down towards his chest, Frank bucks his hips up to get more friction, only to be shoved back down. Gerard’s hand is splayed across his stomach, eyes blazing as he forces Frank to lie still.

“Nuh-uh. Not after what you pulled tonight, babe.” Frank’s eyes go wide and Gerard’s hand drags over the bulge in Frank’s too-tight jeans, making him whimper, urgent and needy.

“P- please. Gee, please, I-”

Gerard squeezes, and Frank’s pleas are cut off by a groan. He swiftly unzips Frank’s jeans and yanks down his boxers, his cock springing out and standing flush against his stomach.

“That wasn’t fair out there, Frankie. Catching me off guard? God, I wanted to fuck you right then and there,” Gerard’s attention leaves Frank’s body as he reaches into his own pants, Frank watching frustratedly as Gerard strokes himself and bucks into his palm, “but I- ah,” Gerard’s head lolls back, pale neck exposed, “I couldn’t.” He stops talking, gasping and shuddering as his fist moves faster and faster. Gerard breathes heavily, eyes closed and skin shining with perspiration, brows drawn in concentration, and Frank watches his body tense as he comes all over his hand.

By now Frank is desperate, mewling in feeble attempts to get Gerard’s attention back to the matter at hand - that is, Frank’s still throbbing erection.

All Frank receives is a smug smile. “Sorry, hon,” Gerard bends down and pecks Frank on the nose, only to dismount the other and leave him bewildered on the couch. As he saunters away, Gerard yells over his shoulder, “your turn to be hot and bothered!”

The door to the bus closes behind Gerard and Frank sits up, only to slump over again and roll off the couch. “Fuck,” he mumbles against the carpet, “fucking asshole.”

  
-

  
The next night, Frank makes sure to keep as far away as possible from Gerard as he struts across the stage, ignoring the looks he gives him when he moans into the mic, the crowd going ballistic.

He focuses on playing, but Gerard has other plans. By the time Gerard crosses the stage, it's too late for Frank to react because there's a fist in his hair and Frank's being pulled in, the air knocked out of his lungs as their lips crash together. The kiss is sloppy and Frank drops his guitar to wrap an arm around Gerard's waist, but it ends almost as abruptly as it begins, Gerard already halfway across the stage before Frank has a chance to catch his breath.

  
-

  
An interviewer asks, "What happened when you kissed Frank on Saturday?"

Frank's head snaps up as everybody waits for Gerard's reply, but he ducks to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Magic. Fireworks," Gerard says, sending a shit-eating grin towards Frank, "I was just getting even with him, really."

Frank almost blurts, _'you already did,'_ but decides against it. Instead, he laughs, shrugging as the interviewer replies, "I don't think we wanna know what he did to you!"


End file.
